Salva mi alma
by Maru21
Summary: Después de haberse ido de las Push hace años para tratar de olvidar a Sam,  Leah vuelve para el matrimonio de su madre con Charlie. Leah convence a Edward para que la acompañe  y se haga pasa por su pareja pero…  todos humanos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefacio_**

No sé como termine siendo la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen, tal vez fue la manera tan amable en la que él me trato ese día hace ya dos años o tal vez fue el gran vacío que ambos sentíamos en el corazón, yo sufría por Sam, el amor de mi vida hasta que se enamora de mi prima Emily dejándome seca por dentro convirtiéndome en algo que nunca en toda mi vida pensé ser; una maldita arpía en todo el sentido de la palabra, odiada y temida por todos pase de ser una persona amable a una que disfrutaba tratando mal a los demás. Hice cosas malas y las seguiré asiendo porque cuando no uso mi mascara, cuando no hay nadie cerca la verdad me golpe…estoy sola.

Algo parecido le sucedió a Edward con su amada Isabella cuando esta eligió a Jacob, el fingía que todo estaba bien seguía siendo amable con la gente e incluso dejo de interponerse en la relación de Bella y Jacob. Siempre pensé que no había amado lo suficiente a Bella por haberla dejado ir con otro pero cuando lo conocí de verdad me di cuenta que el estaba tan roto como yo. Cuando era pequeña los ancianos de mi tribu contaban historias de cómo cuando los antepasados de los Cullen llegaron a Forks nos quitaron partes de nuestra tierras y por eso éramos enemigos, que eran seres déspotas, presumidos y altaneros, y ahora cuando veo a Edward no se me ocurre una descripción menos adecuada.


	2. La invitación

**Aclaración**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás me pertenece.

_**Invitación.**_

-Mi madre esta loca- le dije a Edward antes de dejarme cae en la silla que estaba enfrente de el, sus ojos verdes me miraron un segundo antes de volver al libro que estaba leyendo.

-Hola, Leah ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo sin apartar la vista del estúpido libro –es un placer verte ¿lo sabes?

-Ni siquiera me estas mirando- me queje como una niña pequeña, a veces hasta mi me sorprende la forma en que siempre necesito decirle a Edward lo que pienso o siento… ¡estúpido Cullen! ¿En que momento me volví tan dependiente? Oh por Dios me volví dependiente de un Cullen y no de cualquier Cullen si no del idiota más gran que pudo haber existido en el mundo; uno que prefiere seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio ¡oh por Dios!, los ojos de el se clavan en mi como si supiera exactamente que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, yo aparto un poco la mirada de el tratando de evitar sus ojos.

-¿Sabes Leah? No hay nada malo en que a veces me cuentes tus problemas y es muy feo que critiques a alguien por sus creencias – dijo volviendo a leer su libro, yo quede con la boca abierta ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que es lo que estoy pensando, Cullen?- le pregunte después de un minuto cruzándome de brazos para que el notara que no estaba nada contenta con su actitud, el suspiro cansadamente antes de dejar su libro a un lado de la mesa y mirarme fijamente. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo pálido que se ve y las ojeras que adornan su cara.

-Te vez horrible, Edward- dije aunque no era cierto ya que mi amigo era uno de esos raros casos de casi-perfección que existe en el mundo, bueno el y toda su familia, cualquiera pensaría que era modelo de alguna marca de ropa reconocida y no un estudiante de medicina que prefiere pasar todo el día leyendo sus libros a interactuar con personas.

-Gracias Leah si tu no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- dice de mal humor, yo lo miro divertida ya que Edward-el-chico-ángel nunca le responde a nadie de esa forma y mucho menos a su mejor amiga –Lo siento, anoche no pude dormir bien.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas yo te he dicho casas peores – y era verdad, antes de que el y yo nos hiciéramos amigos se podría decir que éramos enemigos o yo lo consideraba de esa manera ya que el y su familia no le prestaron mucha atención a la hostigacion que sufrían por parte mi tribu donde eran considerados peor que sanguijuela chupadoras de sangre. Algo dentro de mí se movió, algo que solo sentía pocas veces pero cuando esto aparecía hacia que me sintiera peor de lo que normalmente me siento: simple y llana culpa. -además deberías ser un poco mas… no encuentro la palabras ¿revoltoso? ¿Idiota? En fin sabes a lo que me refiero.

Edward me regalo una sonrisa y se inclino un poco más hacia mí, haciendo mas intima la conversación –Edward Cullen si te acercas un poco mas hacia mi cogeré ese bolígrafo que esta junto a tu libro y te lo clavare en la pierna sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, sobra decirte que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Su sonrisa creció mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos pero se aparto de mi -¿es acaso que Leah Clearwater le tiene miedo a un chico? Porque seria muy divertido

Lo fulmine con la mirada –No, claro que no pero quiero mantener mi empleo y si no lo recuerdas la señora Watts tiene una obsesión no sana por ti y no sabes lo que le enfurece verte hablar con otras mujeres – Edward parpadeo sorprendido abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo lo corte – Si Edward ella esta tan loca por ti que hasta guarda las cucharas, trinches, tazas ¡todo! Absolutamente todo lo que sutilizas, las adora como si fuera objetos sagrados.

El chico empalideció y por primera vez miro hacia el mostrador del restaurante donde yo trabajaba desde hacia dos años, sentada en una mesa mirando hacia nosotros se encontraba Linda Watts la dueña del lugar; una mujer de unos cuarenta años que aun trataba de mantener la figura de una mujer de treinta años, su cabello rubio siempre estaba impecable y en su rostro no había una sola arruga, dicen las malas lenguas o en pocas palabras todas las empleadas que trabajaban en el "el deabol" incluyéndome, que esto se debe a que se ha hecho tantas cirugías plásticas que hasta ella misma ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces a entrado a un quirófano.

Edward parpadeo y abrió la boca de nuevo -¿en serio? – yo no pude aguantar mas me reí en voz alta trayendo miradas hacia nosotros, el me miro con mala cara –Claro que si, la mujer esta loca y es una perra es una mala combinación, te lo digo por experiencia.- el me miro queriendo agregar algo, conociendo como conocía al idiota sabia que diría algo sobre lo que acabe de decir, así que como siempre lo corte antes- sabes que tengo razón y eso no importa yo acepto lo que soy y tu deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo –Mire mi reloj el cual me indicaba que faltaban diez minutos para que terminara mi descanso, suspire cansadamente.

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo haces para leer mis pensamientos y el de casi todo el mundo? –le pregunte interesada.- teniendo en cuenta que prefieres la soledad y todo eso antes de tener que tratar con las personas.

-tengo un don – me dijo sonriendo- y te conozco lo suficiente para saber sobre tu pelea interna de dependencia hacia mi.

-eres un sabelotodo creído, Cullen-dije con desdén –odio que me analices.

-Eres interesante por eso me gusta hacerlo- dijo y los dos sonreímos al tiempo otras de las razones por las que me gustaba pasar tiempo con Edward era porque el lograba sacarme mis problemas un poco de la cabeza como…Sam, una punzada traspaso mi corazón haciendo que me mareara y tuviese ganas de gritar de dolor pero me controle como siempre lo hacia o trataba de hacer pero al parecer eso no paso desapercibido para Edward.

-¿Leah estas..

-hoy me llego la invitación de la boda de mi madre con Charlie Swan – El mi miro por unos segundos

-No se que decir –dijo después de un rato.- Sabes que siempre he pensado que tenias que arreglar las cosas con tu madre y Charlie es un buen hombre –aun me sorprendía algunas cosas de Edward, no sabia si era realmente idiota o tenia un gran corazón, ciertamente me inclinaba por lo primero y el lo sabia, la forma en que hablaba de Charlie no daba lugar a pensar que la hija de este le había partido el corazón y tirado como si no sirviera porque si había algo en que el chico de cabello cobrizo y yo coincidíamos era en que estábamos juntos en nuestra soledad pero yo podía ver en sus ojos ese dolor que siempre estaba grabado en sus ojos esa tristeza que hacia que se me erizara la piel.

-Ella quiere que sea su madrina de bodas, quiere…quiere que regrese a Forks…a la Push. – le dije en un susurro, el me miro sorprendido.

-¿Ella quiere eso?- dijo –pero…

-sabes que no quiero ir y se lo dije pero como siempre discutimos ella dijo "no puedo creer que no hagas esto por mi, el me hace feliz y al parecer tu no quieres que yo lo sea" – mi voz se quebró un poco al decirlo aun podía escuchar la voz de mi madre repitiéndose en mi cabeza, aparte la mirada de Edward.

-Leah..- Edward no dijo nada, levante la cabeza hacia el y me di cuenta que la señora Watts se acercaba a la mesa, eso era uno de los "dones" de el tenia vista perfecta, un oído que hasta la mujer biónica sentía envidia, era rápido…Dios tubo un buen día cuando lo creo a el y su familia.

- Clearwater- escuche la voz chillona de la mujer – se acabo el receso- me miro oscamente, yo le respondí de la misma forma se dio la vuelta y miro a mi amigo –Edward… ¿Cómo estas? ¡Te han atendido bien?

-Si, gracias señora Watts – respondió Edward educadamente y nada de sonrojarse como si yo nunca le fuese dicho el mayor secreto de esa mujer, yo hice una mueca que solo el pudo ver ya que Linda-la-zorra estaba de espaldas. El me miro tratando de mandarme un mensaje que supe leer al instante "compórtate" yo alce una ceja.

-sabes que puedes llamarme Linda, no hay ningún problema- dijo en voz melosa, lo que me hizo sacar la lengua asquead, Edward me miro severamente.

-Oh Leah estas aquí pensé que te dije que tu turna había comenzado- me dijo con desdén.

-ya me voy- le dije antes de ponerme de pie.

-te llamo luego- me dijo Edward también poniéndose de pie –tengo ir a la universidad, fue un gusto señor.. Linda.

Antes de irse los ojos verde esmeraldas me miraron de una forma que no pude entender.


End file.
